No Title Yewon
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: 'Disaat segalanya telah berakhir, disaat aku harus merelakan cintaku yang telah pergi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tolong katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.' Enjoy OneShot


_Fanfiction_

_OneShot_

_No Title_

_Iseng-iseng gak jelas_

_Angst (Maybe) DC_

_Pair : Yewon Maybe^^_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_BxB_

* * *

_Enjoy ^^_

'_Disaat segalanya telah berakhir, disaat aku harus merelakan cintaku yang telah pergi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tolong katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.'_

Air matanya jatuh ke tanah, dia terpaku diatas gundukan dimana ada cintanya disana. Disaat mereka telah berjanji untuk membina kehidupan baru, disaat segalanya akan berubah semakin indah dan yang ada kini hanyalah duka. Cintanya telah terkubur didalam sana.

**Flashback On**

_" Kau serius ingin menikah denganku?"_

_Yesung mendongak untuk menatap namja yang tengah memantik dan menghidupkan rokoknya. Namja manis itu tersenyum, lengkungannya terlihat indah hingga mampu membuat matanya tenggelam layaknya bulan sabit " Tentu saja! Bukankah kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua belas tahun"_

_" Hanya sebagai rekan! Lalu kenapa kau begitu yakin ingin menikah denganku?"_

_" Molla!" Sahut Yesung santai, ia dudukkan pantatnya dipaha namja tampan yang begitu asik dengan rokoknya " Aku sudah terlalu bergantung padamu dan~~ aku rasa aku tidak bisa hidup bersama orang lain. Kau seperti bagian dari hidupku"_

_" Benarkah? Zhhhhhhhhhh hufhhhhhhhhh" Namja itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya ketelinga Yesung "Kalau begitu"_

_" Huh?" Yesung memutar sedikit kepalanya,menunggu jawaban dari namja tampan itu dengan perasaan was-was_

_Namja tampan itu tersenyum "Kita akan menikah secepatnya" Angguknya mantap._

_Senyum yesung terukir semakin lebar mendengar pernyataan yang benar-benar membahagiakan itu " Jinjja?" Pekiknya girang._

_" Heum~~ Karena bagiku kau juga sesuatu yang takkan bisa kulepaskan karena aku sudah terlalu terbiasa denganmu"_

_Yesung berbalik dan berhambur merebahkan dirinya masuk kedalam pelukan namja tampan itu " Gamsahamnida! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu"_

_" Nado" Namja tampan itu membalas pelukan yesung dan mengacak gemas rambut Yesung dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang rokok._

**Flashback Off**

" Kau sama sekali belum menepati janjimu Yesung! Kenapa pergi seperti ini? Bahkan kau belum mendengarkan kata-kata cinta yang akan kuucapkan disaat pernikahan kita nanti hiks hiks"

Ia remas gundukan tanah itu, ia acak-acak hingga segala yang berada disana berhamburan. Dia tidak terima akan takdir yang ia terima, kenapa harus seperti ini.

" YESUNG! Aku tidak terima, aku tidak terima dengan ini. Kau membohongiku"

**Flashback On**

_Drappp drappp drapppp draaappp_

_Brakkkkk_

_Yesung masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mendapat kabar buruk tentang calon suaminya tentu saja membuatnya panic setengah mati bahkan rasanya jantungnya akan meledak sebelum melihat sendiri keadaan calon suami yang, yah maaf mereka bukan sepasang kekasih tapi membuat komitmen dan merencanakan pernikahan hanya karena alasan mereka sudah terlanjur saling terbiasa satu sama lain._

_" Yesung~~" Lirih seseorang yang duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit, punggungnya bersandar dikepala ranjang. Bagian kepala dan perutnya di perban " Ka-kau"_

_Greepppppp_

_Tanpa perlu menunggu seseorang itu menyelesaikan ucapannya Yesung langsung berhambur memeluknya untuk melegakan perasaannya yang sempat kacau " Aku fikir kau sudah mati hiks, hiks"_

_Namja itu tersenyum dan sebelah tangannya terulur membelai kepala Yesung dengan begitu lembut " Aku itu punya banyak nyawa jadi takkan bisa mati dengan mudah. Dasar bodoh"_

_Yesung menarik dirinya dari calon suaminya itu " Aku takut kehilanganmu,, bodoh" Balas Yesung seraya memukul dada namja tampan itu._

_" Appo~~" Erangnya karena mungkin tak sengaja pukulan Yesung membuat perutnya yang terluka terasa nyeri._

_" E-eh, Mianhe aku tak sengaja" Sesal Yesung salah tingkah. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap perban calon suaminya " Aku panggilkan dok. Kya~~"_

_Yesung jatuh kedalam pelukan namja tampan itu saat tangannya ditarik dengan paksa " Aku tidak memerlukan dokter" Bisiknya pelan " Kau saja sudah membuatku merasa kalau aku sudah sangat sehat sekarang._

_Telinga Yesung berada di dada calon suaminya dan dapat ia rasakan debaran itu terdengar begitu indah membuat wajahnya panas dan merona. Apa ini? Perasaan ini? Cinta kah?_

**Flashback Off**

" Sebaiknya Kita Pulang, Siwon"

Seseorang merengkuh bahunya, membujuknya yang terus saja meratapi gundukan yang ia berharap cintanya tak benar-benar ada disana.

" Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang"

" Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku akan menunggunya disini" Racaunya terdengar frustasi " Dia belum mendengar pernyataan cintaku, ge" Biarkan aku disini.

Hanya mampu mendesah. Pasrah melihat keadaan adiknya yang seperti ini. Sewaktu cinta itu masih bernyawa tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menyatakan cinta satu sama lain dan ketika salah satunya pergi kini hanya penyesalan yang ada.

" Yesung, kau akan datangkan? Besok pernikahan kita, kau mau membuatku malu huh? Aku harus mengatakan apa besok pada mereka kalau kau tidak datang? Bukankah kau yang sangat bersemangat dengan pernikahan ini?"

**Flashback On**

_" Siwon! Lihat ini. Bukankah ini sangat bagus?" Yesung memperlihatkan catalog yang berisikan setelan pernikahan " Ini, ini Aigo~~ aku bingung harus memilih yang mana. Semuanya bagus"_

_Siwon melirik catalog itu sebentar " Terserah kau saja. Asal kau senang aku juga akan menyukainya" Ucapnya santai._

_Yesung menatap siwon dan dari riak tenang itu ia melihat sesuatu disana. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan siwon tidak karuan. Ia letakkan catalog yang sedari tadi ia pegang lalu tangannya terulur untuk membelai lembut pipi siwon " Sedang memikirkan apa huh?" Bisiknya " Apa kau masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini?"_

_Siwon menggelengkan kepala " Bukan karena itu kog, tenang saja"_

_" Lalu?"_

_Siwon menggenggam jemari yesung yang berada dipipinya "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah terlalu terbiasa denganmu, jadi masalah pernikahan ini sama sekali tak menggangguku"_

_" Tapi kenapa kau murung?"_

_" Masalah pekerjaan! Sudah tidak usah difikirkan" Siwon meraih catalog yang tadi Yesung tunjukkan padanya " Katakan padaku mana yang paling kau sukai"_

_Yesung menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada catalog yang Siwon pegang " Aku juga bingung"_

_" Ya sudah pilih semuanya saja" Siwon berkata tanpa berfikir membuat Yesung mendelik_

_" Kau fikir aku manekin yang harus berganti baju lima menit sekali" Rajuknya_

_Siwon tertawa kecil, ia acak rambut yesung lalu ia kecup kening namja manis itu singkat " Dari pada kau bingung bukankah lebih baik kita ambil saja semuanya"_

_' Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ada cinta sedikit saja untukku. Sedikit saja tidak masalah'_

_" Yesung" Siwon mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yesung saat ia dapati Yesung melamun dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong " Hei~~"_

_" I-iya"_

_" Kenapa melamun? Kajja dipilih lagi"_

_Yesung hanya tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala._

**Flashback Off**

" Kenapa kau meminta aku mengatakan itu disaat aku akan kehilanganmu, KENAPA?"

**Flashback On**

_" Orang yang mau menikah tidak boleh bepergian Yesung! Tenanglah dirumah, hanya beberapa hari lagi dan kalian akan bertemu setiap hari"_

_Yesung menghentikan langkah dan berbalik karena ucapan sang hyung seolah menghalau langkah nya yang bersiap dengan semangat untuk menemui seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami sah nya " Hanya sebentar saja hyung. Ada yang harus aku tanyakan padanya sebelum kami menikah"_

_" Apa tidak bisa di telpon saja?" Sang hyung mengernyitkan dahi " Menyetir sendirian terlalu berbahaya"_

_" Tidak bisa hyung! Aku harus bertemu dengannya" Jawab yesung tegas namun ada senyum ditiap ucapannya " Aku pergi dulu ne hyung" Ia kecup pipi hyungnya lalu bergegas pergi._

_" Hati-hati! Jangan ngebut oke" Teriaknnya yang dibalas lambaikan tangan oleh Yesung._

_._

_._

_._

_Siwon berlarian Dikoridor setelah mendengar kabar Mobil yang yesung kemudikan terguling saat perjalanan menuju kerumahnya. Kondisinya sangat parah, mobilnya hancur dan~~ ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Yesung sekarang, dia takut membayangkannya._

_Klek_

_Siwon masuk kedalam kamar dimana Ada Yesungnya yang terbaring lemah, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi perban dan ntah apa ini namanya tapi melihat itu seakan membuat sekujur tubuh siwon ikut menjadi sakit._

_" Dari tadi hanya namamu yang menjadi buah bibirnya hiks" Hyung yesung bergumam dengan segala rasa sakit hati melihat adik semata wayangnya yang sudah tak memiliki daya._

_Dengan langkah gontai ia hampiri Ranjang, dan semakin sakit melihat wajah cantik itu penuh luka dan lebam. Tanpa siwon sadari ia menangis, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menangis untuk Yesung._

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Air matanya jatuh dipipi Yesung membuat namja manis itu terjaga dan membuka matanya perlahan " Siwon gumamnya lirih " Si-won"_

_" Ssshhhhh~~ sudah jangan banyak bicara. Simpan tenagamu arrachi" Bisik siwon sedikit terisak " Bukankah kita akan menikah" Dengan lembut ia belai-belai rambut Yesung " Dua hari lagi kita akan menikah"_

_" Heuh~~ Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pa-damu, Siwon" Balas yesung terdengar bercampur dengan rintihan karena ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya " Kumohon jawablah dengan jujur"_

_" Nanti saja kalau kau sudah kuat. Sekarang kau harus beristirahat supaya lekas sembuh" Bujuk Siwon._

_Yesung mencoba tersenyum diantara kesakitannya " Wak-tu-ku tidak banyak, Si-won" Ucapnya terputus-putus " Dengarkan aku sebentar sa-ja" Rintihan itu terdengar semakin pelan dan lemah._

_Siwon mendekatkan telinganya di bibir Yesung untuk mendengarkan apa yang hendak Yesung sampaikan padanya agar yesung tak terlalu membuang tenaga dengan berbicara terlalu keras._

_Yesung mencoba untuk menarik nafas " Aku ingin kau mengatakan sek-kali saja kalau kau" Yesung seolah kehilangan kekuatannya saat nafasnya telah tercekat dikerongkongannya._

_" A-apa yesung. Mengatakan a"_

_" Katakan ka-lau kau mencintai-ku Si-won"_

_Srreeeeetttttttttttt_

_Kepala Yesung lunglai seiring nafas terakhir dan matanya yang telah tertutup rapat._

_Ketika siwon menarik wajah matanya terbelalak karena Yesung seolah mendiamkannya, tak berbicara padahal belum mendengar apa yang akan Siwon jawab nantinya " Yesung," Panggilnya pelan_

_Sementara disudut ruangan tangis pilu terdengar dari Hyung yesung yang menyadari Kepergian adik satu-satunya tersebut._

_" Ye-yesung. Kenapa kau menutup matamu? Ye-yesung, kau belum mendengar jawabanku kan?" Siwon meracau samba membelai-belai pipi yesung yang terasa sangat dingin. Wajah itu tak memiliki cahaya lagi, pucat " Hei, bangun Yesung. Jangan tutup matamu"_

_" Dia sudah pergi Siwon-sshi" Dokter meremas bahu Siwon._

_Siwon memutar kepalanya menghadap dokter " Maksud dokter apa? Bukankah dia disini saja. Yesung, ayo bangun. Kau harus mendengar jawabanku"_

_" Siwon sudah! Biarkan Yesung pergi dengan tenang" Bujuk Hyung Yesung melihat tatapan kosong Siwon ketika memandang adiknya " Kau harus merelakannya, siwon"_

_"Hyung bicara apa sih? Kalian sudah gila ya? Jelas-jelas dia ada disini" Tolak Siwon keras kepala " Yesung, ayolah buka matamu. Hei, kau ingin mendengar apa? Katakan Yesung, apapun yang kau mau akan kuberikan asal kau buka matamu"_

_" Siwon~~sudah! Jangan seperti ini. Kasihan Yesung"_

_Siwon memeluk Yesung, memeluknya sangat erat " Kau ingin ku mengatakan apa huh? Bangunlah aku akan mengatakannya " Tangisnya tersedu " Yesung~~ bangun"_

_Berusaha membujuk tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin perih. Dia menangis tanpa suara, menangisi penyesalan yang takkan ada obatnya. Selama bersama kata cinta itu memang tak pernah ada dan saat terakhir bahkan ia tak sempat mengucapkanya._

**Flashback Off**

" Aku mencintaimu Yesung! Itukan yang ingin kau dengar?" Masih menangis diatas penyesalan yang merong-rong dirinya " Aku mencintaimu"

**End**


End file.
